A Grimm Story
by ImmaSmolChild
Summary: What if Unohana and Kenpachi had a child? What if they sent her with Urahara and the gang when they left? Well they did and now she's going back on after 101 years to help save Rukia from execution.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Retsu Unohana shunpoed down the streets of the Seireitei carrying a bundle is her arms. She was on her way to her to see one of her closest friends, Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi was planning on fleeing Soul Society with her lover, Kisuke Urahara, and the ex Kido Corps commander, Tessai Tsukabishi. Unohana knew that the accusations against Kisuke were false, Kisuke had informed her of his plan to rescue the taichou and fukutaichou, and of his suspicion of the 5th division lieutenant. So now the 4th division captain rushed to catch the Goddess of the Flash before she left so that she could give her the bundle before the Central 46 decided to do something drastic.

Retsu arrived at the secret training ground under Sokyoku Hill just as ten people and one cat were about to go through a Senkaimon to the living world. All of the figures turned as soon as they felt Retsu's presence enter the training grounds. The eight newly made Visoreds took a defensive stance and prepared to draw their Zanpakutos as she reached them.

"Wait, I mean no harm. I just want to ask you a favor before you go," the normally smiling taichou said, looking like she was going to cry. She knew she had to be quick, her secret lover, Kenpachi Zaraki, could only keep everyone's attention for so long. "I need you to take her. I fear that Central 46 will do something drastic once her powers come in. Her reiatsu is already that of a 3rd or 4th seat and once her powers come in she will easily surpass all of the taichou, including the Soutaichou."

Everyone present was shocked they had never seen Retsu so panicked. They exchanged looks, they all came to the silent conclusion that they couldn't deny her, she had helped all of them so many times, and to see the former Kenpachi so distressed frightened them all. Urahara stepped forward holding out his arms to take the child wrapped in a blanket.

"I will take her and help her control her powers. I just have two questions. One, what is her name? And two do you want us to tell her about this, why she is with us?" Urahara spoke softly, trying to comfort the obviously grief stricken mother.

"Thank you so much, old friend. Her name is Grimm Zaraki," she said with a sad smile as she kissed the child on the head and passed her to Urahara. Everyone was shocked, this child was the product of two Kenpachi's it was no wonder that her reiatsu was so large. " And please do tell her once she is old enough to understand, I don't want her to think we abandoned her. But once Aizen begins his plan I want you to send her back, to help us and hopefully change how Soul Society works forever."

"Ok I will protect her with my life, I promise that no harm will come to your child. But I'm afraid we have to go now, I can tell that Zaraki-taichou's distraction is coming to an end. We will see you again, hopefully under better circumstances next time." The fugitive said.

"I understand, but one last thing, give this to her," Retsu handed Urahara a black and white photo of her, and Kenpachi. Kenpachi's arm was around the significantly smaller woman's shoulders and smiling down at her while she smiled at the camera, but the most shocking part was that Kenpachi's smile wasn't the bloodthirsty look that everyone was so used to seeing, it was soft and his eyes were filled with love.

"I will. Goodbye Unohana." And with one final wave the group of 12 left Soul Society. Leaving behind a crying Retsu.

Grimm was a strange child she grew like a human child would until she reached 17. She lived with the Visoreds, with regular visits from Urahara, who she had taken to calling Uncle Geta-boshi, and Tessai. Her Zanpakuto materialize on their own, without the use of an asauchi, in Shikai form when she was seven years old, right after Urahara had told her about her parents and why she was in the World of the Living (let's just say, she was less than pleased). Urahara kept his word and trained her to use her powers. She quickly became a master at Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kido. At ten she achieved Bankai.

Her Zanpakuto were quite odd, one was a fire type and the other was a water type, that had never happened before. They were a pair of daggers both the length of her forearms, and they grew with her. The water one had blue wrappings around the handle and a string that had a pendant with a wave on it. The fire one had red wrappings and string and a flame pendant. Each had a serrated edge, the fire Zanpakuto had was sharp zigzag pattern while the water Zanpakuto had a wave like pattern for the serration. They also changed her clothing, instead of the usual Shihakusho that all Shinigami wear, she wore purple bandages wrapped around her chest, leaving her stomach and arms bare, tight leather pants that hung low on her hips, a long black sleeveless coat that went to her feet and flared at the waist with purple on the inside it's collar can be fastened to cover the bottom portion of her face, with bandages wrapped around her feet and hands, and a brown leather belt that sat right above her pants and connected to her sheathes which wrapped around her upper thighs.

Grimm grew incredibly close to all of the ex taichou and fukutaichou. Especially the former 5th division taichou, Shinji Hirako, after about 70 years he finally broke down, with the help of Hiyori's sandal, and asked Grimm out. Now 101 years after they fled Soul Society it's finally time for Grimm to return and face the ones who want her dead.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I woke up to a loud crash and lots of cursing. I rolled my eyes and sit up in bed, this was an everyday occurrence.

"What the hell, Hiyori," Shinji yelled rubbing the flip flop shaped mark on his face.

"Time to get your ass outta bed, baldy," she yelled back, "Today's the day." her voice suddenly softened. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be fine. I have to do this," I said getting out of bed and hugging the small blonde. Today was the day that I go back to Soul Society, because Uncle Geta-boshi is an idiot. So I have to go and stop the execution of some girl, stop Aizen from getting the Hogyoku, and babysit some teenagers. I got up and went to the closest to get clothes, I picked one of my many pairs of leather legging, a spaghetti strapped leather bralet with a sweetheart neckline, gold studs across the bottom hem, and a zipper down the middle. I also grabbed my usual purple bandages to wrap around my hands and a pair of four inch heeled combat boots. After I got dressed I went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I did my makeup and brushed my hair and teeth.

Taking a step back I looked at myself in the mirror, I had long hair that went past my butt with bangs that covered my right eye, it was black on top and faded to white, my eyes were blue gray like my mother's, I guess I look a lot like my mother. The only difference is that my face is slightly slimmer, I have a constant scowl, and I'm much paler. I also got my stature from my mother, with full hips and boobs, but sadly that means I also got my height from my mom, a towering five foot two inches. Most people think I'm 12 but generally my piercings tend to negate that thought, I have snake bites, my septum, an industrial, a mid ear, tragus, daith, rook, and 4 hip dermals. I also have the same wave and flame as my pendants tattooed on my ribs, with the wave on the right and the flame on the left. My makeup consisted of a thick wing, a black and purple smokey eye, porcelain skin with a slight blush, and a dark maroon lip. I put in black rings in my snake bites, and a gold septum ring. With a sigh I exited the bathroom and went to the front of the abandoned warehouse that we all call home. I drop three floors through the gap near the garage door to where everyone's gathered.

"Aww I feel honored you all came to see me off," I teased, "Oh my god Lisa you actually put down your magazines!" She just rolled her eyes at me and threw a magazine at me, where she got it, I don't know.

"Of course we did, you brat," scoffed Kensei, "And we're gonna go with you to Urahara's."

"Yay!" yelled Mashiro. We all looked at her weirdly. "What?" she asked looking around her.

"Nothing," I said laughing at the slightly air headed girl. Shinji put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a chaste kiss that, even after 31 years, took my breath away. I smiled up at him and pulled away slightly, one of his arms staying around my waist. "Well I guess we should go."

Everyone nodded, and with that we began the walk to the Urahara Shoten. It was relaxing, no one brought up the trip to Soul Society, we all just joked around and rough housed, and Shinji got quite a few sandals to the face. But it came to an end all too soon, once we got to the shoten the mood changed and Shinji tightened his grip on my waist. I could tell that they were all worried, but everyone knew that I had to go. As we walked up Jinta was giving Ururu a noogie and yelling about how he was in charge, while she cried.

"Yo. Jinta, stop being a brat," I said, the little devil child looked up and let her go.

"Whatever. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs," he said picking up his broom again.

"Thanks, kid."

As we walked past I patted Ururu on the head. The shop was empty, as expected, so we headed to the training grounds. We all jumped down the trap door in the back room, and much to my displeasure I was forced to go last.

"Ugh, when is this person going to get here. We've been waiting for forever!" said some orange haired Shinigami with what looked like a giant kitchen knife wrapped in bandages on his back, as we walked up. _So this is the kid, Uncle Geta-boshi was talking about. He wasn't kidding when he said he leaked reiatsu and couldn't sense it to save his life,_ I thought.

"Quit whining, Strawberry," I said as we pushed through the four kids. "Oh, Uncle Geta-boshi, you didn't tell me there was a Quincy going." I sized up all of the humans and the carrot. Ichigo's reiatsu was about that of a low ranking lieutenant, the Quincy's was a 4th or 5th seat, and the girl and mexican's weren't more than a 7th. Turning to Urahara I sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm the one that's going with you. My name's Grimm Zaraki, Strawberry," I said, smirking when he bristled at being called strawberry.

"Wait, isn't the 11th taicho named Zaraki?" Ishida said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Also why can't I sense your reiatsu?

"Yes, Kenpachi Zaraki is my father, and you can't sense my reiatsu because it outclasses yours by too much for mind to register," I said, as I finished speaking Yoruichi jumped on my shoulder in her cat form. The teens' jaws dropped.

"We should go, we don't have much time," Yoruichi stated.

"You're right, Yoruichi. When I open the Senkaimon you will have four minute to get through.." Geta-boshi said, and started to explain how the Senkaimon worked and about the dangai before starting the process of opening the gate, but I tuned him out and turned to the Visoreds. They all hugged me and said goodbye. I kissed Shinji once more then made my way to the front of the group of teens.

"Ok everyone listen up, I'm only going to say this one. If you see a taichou or sense a taichou anywhere near you, run like your life depends on it, because it does. Ichi is the strongest out of you four, but even he is barely at a fukutaichou level. Also stay as close to me as possible and try not to be alone," I said, and then exited my gigai which slumped to the ground. My outfit changed to purple bandages on my chest, hands, and feet leaving my upper arms and stomach bare, leather pants that hugged my legs like a second skin and hung very low on my hips, a long black vest that was purple on the inside and had a high collar and my long hair was now in a ponytail that reached my butt. My Zanpakuto were in brown leather holsters that wrapped around my upper thigh and connected to a lace up belt that rested right above my pants. "Kisuke Urahara, if my gigai is not in perfect condition when I get back then I will make you into a rug, understand."

"H-hai," he gulped. "The Senkaimon is ready. Remember you have four minutes."

Right as he said the last word the Senkaimon opened and we all sprinted into it. I kept my speed human, but the Restrictive Current was catching up fast.

"What's happening?" Ichigo shouts.

"Where we were just running collapsed," Ishida added.

"Wow, way to go you picked up on that," I replied dryly. "Ya'll need to run faster. That's the restrictive current, it makes sure that no one without a Jigokucho enters Soul Society. If you touch it you'll be thrown through time and possibly into another dimension. So hurry up and run!" They picked up their pace a little bit, but Ishida still wasn't fast enough and the current caught the back of his cape. Ichigo moved to grab his Zanpakuto off his back. "Baka, what are you doing? You can't use your Zanpakuto, the current latches on to spiritual beings, it'll suck you in too!" I yelled. Thankfully Sado managed to rip Ishida out of the current, and throw him over his shoulder, much to Ishida's dismay. We all started running again, we could now see the exit.

"Something's not right," Ishida mumbled.

"What are you talking abo-" I was cut of by the sound of the cleaner. "Fuck! Run!" Everyone let out their own slew of curses and started running

"What the hell is that thing?" Ichigo yelled.

"Run faster! It's the cleaner it makes sure no one gets trapped in the Dangai," I shouted back running faster. _I can't take everyone with Shunpo. If only Yoruichi was in her Shinigami body, then we could take everyone no problem. Think._ I thought, trying to formulate a plan.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" yelled Orihime we all turned around to see Orihime was trying to stop the cleaner. As soon as the cleaner made contact with the shield, the shield exploded sending us flying out of the Senkaimon. I used Shunpo to land on my feet and Yoruichi landed on my shoulder, but the others however didn't land so gracefully.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"We're in the Rukon, this is where normal souls live, it's the most impoverished part of Soul Society, but it also has the highest population," I responded, as I looked around I realized we were right by one of the gates, and decided to test this kid. "That is the Seireitei, the capital of Soul Society and where the Shinigami live." I pointed at the gate for good measure and as I expected he starts right towards it, without missing a beat.

"Wait, Ichigo yo-" I slapped my hand over Yoruichi's mouth.

"Shut up would you? I'm testing him, I want to see how he reacts to different situations," I whispered, I watched as the gate slammed down, and Jidanbo appear. _So we're at the west gate,_ I thought, _Maybe I overestimated the kid's strength. Oh well, if it becomes too much for him to handle I'll just step in._ I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. Sado and Orihime started running towards the gate, while Ishida was trying to get information out of Yoruichi, who was now in the ground.

"You must be country bumpkins. You have no manners," Jidanbo lifted his ax and swung it across the ground making the stones on the ground to make a barrier between them and him. "In the city we have rules; one, wash your hands when you come back in from the outside; two, don't eat food that has fallen on the floor; and three, fights are one on one."

Orihime looked worried while Sado just asked him if he could do it. At this point Yoruichi and Ishida had made their way over to us. Ishida was yelling at Ichigo and Yoruichi got back up on my shoulder.

"Do you think he can handle it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." I shunpoed to the top of the biggest stone and took a seat before anyone, including the former Goddess of the Flash, could react.

"Huh? I thought I said this fight would be one on one," Jidanbo said looking pissed off.

"Oh, who little ol' me?" I mocked in a southern accent putting my hand to my chest, but quickly dropped the act. "I'm just here to watch, I'll only step in if necessary."

"Fine then I'll just finish the boy and then you," he declared, swinging his axe down on Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the axe, while holding his ridiculously sized sword with only one hand. I've gotta give the boy some credit he is pretty strong.

"You are one of the only three that have been able to stop my first swing, in all of my 300 years. But no one has ever been able to stop my second," the giant boasted. He brought his axe down again, Ichigo blocked again. "Good you're still standing. Now I can go all out," he said, and pulled out a second axe. "Jidanda Ten Strike Festival! One! Two! Three! Four!" As he continued it was obvious that he was getting frustrated. Apparently he gave up on the straight forward strikes, because he then swung horizontally at Ichigo, His swing broke the stones barrier that I was sitting on, but I just jumped over his axe and landed gracefully on my feet next to the group of teens.

"Are you done? Because it's my turn now." Ichigo said from the dust cloud that Jidanbo had made. He then broke both of his axes in one swing and knocked Jidanbo back into the gate.

"I slipped and fell on my but. Ha did you think that you knocked me over? Now I'll just finish you!" Jidanbo raised his broken axe, that was nothing more than a handle now, and stared at it unblinkingly.

"Yo, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. The giant in question bust into tears.

"Listen once we get Jidanbo to open the gate they have a taichou stationed on the other side of the gate, so stay behind me okay?" I said turning to the teens next to me.

"H-Hai," they all stammered.

"Yo!" Ichigo yelled getting our attention. "Jidanbo says he'll let us pass."

"Good," i said walking up to the gate and stood text to Jidanbo. "Now, Ichigo there's a taichou on the other side of the gate, so get behind me. Jidanbo open the gate."

"Can we all really pass?" Ishida asked.

"Hai, I lost to your leader, so I have no right to stop you," Jidanbo replied.

"Leader? When was it decided that Kurosaki was our leader?" Ishida protested.

"It wasn't, he's not the leader. I am," I said to everyone.

"And when was that decided?" Ishida demanded turning to me.

"Shut up. When you can beat me in a fight, then you can be the leader," I said in a bored tone.

"Wait a kid like you is the leader?" Jidanbo asked.

"He's right. You're what 14?" Ichigo commented.

"Excuse me?" I said turning around. Keeping my emotionless expression I continued, "I am 101 years old, and 14, really? If I was 14 how would I be able to get all of my tattoos and piercings? Stupid. Just open the damn gate," I said turning back to the gate. Jidanbo dug his hands under the gate and heaved it up. He stopped in a slightly crouched position and stared at the other side of the gate trembling. On the other side stood a silver haired Shinigami in a taichou haori.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Jidanbo?" the taichou asked keeping his creepy smile.

"My buddy here was just doing me a favor. And who might you be?" I interjected before Jidanbo could respond and started walking forward with the teens shuffling behind me.

"Taichou of the 3rd division, Gin Ichimaru," he said not opening his eyes. "But sadly I cannot let you pass."

"Who said we were asking you permission?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"You've got a lot of guts for someone with no reiatsu." He reached for his Zanpakuto that was sheathed at his hip, and pointed it at us. "Shoot to ki-"

Before he could finish I had already shunpoed to him, cut his sword in half and shunpoed back to the group before the end hit the ground. He open his eyes in shock and everyone looked between me and his now broken sword.

"Like I said, we weren't asking your permission." And with that we all walked past him. He didn't move, just watched us walk away. I think he realized that he didn't stand a chance, because a soon as we turned a corner I felt him shunpo away. "So, Rukia is probably being held in the Senzaikyu, which is that big white tower," I said turning to the others.

"What the hell was that? How did you move so fast? How did you break his sword? Just what the hell are you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Slow down, kid. I can only answer on question at a time and now is really not the time to question me. Incase you've forgotten we are inside the Shinigami headquarters."

"Yes children, you should remember where you are," said a voice behind us.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

We all whipped around, I silently cursed myself for not paying attention to who was around us. There were two men behind us both at a fukutaichou's level. One had black hair cut into a bob, a orange collar that connected to a bracelet, and yellow and red feathers on his face. The other was a bald man with red makeup on his eyes, he was dancing around chanting lucky. Me and the teens exchanged confused glances.

"So which wimp's sword did you break?" the bald one asked finally having finished his strange dance.

"Hmm, I think he said his name was…" I trailed off pretending to think about it. "Oh right, that's it! He said his name was Gin. Gin Ichimaru Taichou of the 3rd division." To their credit, the two looked frightened for a split second, but then they started laughing.

"You really expect us to believe that you broke a taichou's Zanpakuto? Yeah right, you don't even have any reiatsu!" the bald one exclaimed.

"Lying is so unbeautiful. But at least your face is beautiful," the other one said.

"Do you want to take them, or should I?" I asked, ignoring them and turning to Ichigo.

"I will. You should go ahead and get Rukia. We'll catch up later," Ichigo said.

"Fine. But if you run into a taichou run. You can't defeat them. Meet me at the Senzaikyu as soon as you can," I responded, I turned to Yoruichi and opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by feathers.

"Wait, you're here to save the girl? I hate to break it to you but her execution is in an hour. Also no one said you could leave, girl," he said.

"Yoruichi stay with them," I said. "And for the last time, I don't need permission from any of you." And with that I shunpoed towards the Senzaikyu. It takes about a minute to get to the stairs in the middle of the Seireitei. I come to a stop a few feet in front of the man at the bottom of the stairs. He has a tribal looking tattoo on his face and down his neck,and long firetruck red hair in a ponytail. I think this is the one Urahara told me about, Renji.

"Look, I just wanna save your friend and then go back to my daily life. So, if you could just step aside, that would be great," I said before he could open his mouth.

"I can't do that. I will save her by myself," He said, reaching for his Zanpakuto.

Before he could draw it, I shunpoed behind him and knocked him out with the hilt of one of my daggers. I made my way up the seemingly endless stairs, once I reached the top I sensed a large reiatsu on top of one of the walls. I stopped and turned my head to the source of the reiatsu and nearly fell to my knees. Crouched on top of a wall to my right is Kenpachi Zaraki, my father.

"Are you the one who broke Ichimaru's Zanpakuto?" he asked, jumping off the wall and landing in front of me.

"Yes," I replied, turning to face him, and trying not to collapse.

"Tch, what a weakling. You don't even have any reiatsu. What's your name kid?" he asked. It took everything in me to not run up and hug him.

"Grimm Zaraki." He snarled, and lifted me up by my throat.

"Where did you hear that name, girl?" he hissed. I reached into my vest and pulled out the picture, that my mother had given to Urahara to give to me, and held it in front of his face. His eyes widened and he dropped me. I landed on my feet and looked at him. He had tears running down his face, when he met my eyes, the sorrow in his eyes almost brought me to my knees. Not being able to hold back any longer I sprinted across the last couple feet that separated us and slammed into my father wrapping my arms around his wide frame, almost knocking us both over in the process.

"I am so sorry, babygirl," he whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"It's okay, papa. I mean, I've changed a lot since the last time you saw me," I mumbled not removing my head from his chest. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of finally being able to hug each other after so long. "But now we have to stop the execution. An extremely powerful object that Aizen needs is bonded to the Kuchiki girl's soul." I pulled away from my father and looked up at him.

"I think it's about to start," He said looking at Sokyoku Hill.

"Well, I guess we better get going then," I said taking a few steps back.

"I'll go find your friends!" said a pink headed girl poping up from the back of my papa's Haori.

"Good idea, Yachiru. Get them to Sokyoku Hill as soon as possible," he said as she jumped off his shoulder. She nodded and took off down the stairs, he turned back to me. "Let's go."

I nodded and turned towards the execution grounds just in time to see a huge pillar of reiatsu shoot up into the sky.

"I'm going to run ahead, see you there," I said and took off as fast as I could. It only took me a couple seconds to get there. I landed on top of the execution stand just as the Sokyoku started towards Rukia. In an instant I had my fire Zanpakuto drawn and cut through the beak of the phoenix. As I settled myself back on the execution stand the now broken Sokyoku hit the ground. The sound rang loudly in the shocked silence that had settled over everyone present. From what I could tell all of the taichou and fukutaichou were here except for both from the 5th, 11th (obviously) and 12th; the 8th and 13th taichou were also absent but their fukutaichou seemed to be here.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia shouted at me. As soon as she finished my papa showed up. He looked around at the captains and at the broken Sokyoku and then looked up at me.

"That's my girl," he yelled with a face splitting smile. It took a second, but papa's words seemed to register with my mother, because she gasped, covered her mouth with her hands and then fell to her knees. The tall silver haired girl, who presumably is her fukutaicho, next to her gasped and went to catch her but I beat her to it and caught her around her waist. She went to draw her sword but mama held up her hand to stop her.

"Is it really you, Grimm?" she whispered, bringing her hand up and brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Yeah mama, It's me," I whispered back smiling softly. Everyone who was close enough to hear, gasped. Mama let out a choked sob and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me. Papa finally reached us and brought us both into his arms.

"I guess this means that this execution had something to do with Aizen's plan," she whispered in my ear so low that I had to strain to hear it. I nodded silently.

"Unohana-taicho, Zaraki-taichou, what is the meaning of this," the soutaichou demanded.

At this we all untangled ourselves from each other. I shunpoed back up to the execution stand, leaving my parents on the ground.

"I am Grimm Zaraki," I stated so that everyone could hear. Looking down at Rukia I continued, "I came with Ichigo and four others to rescue Rukia Kuchiki and stop Sosuske Aizen's plan to use the Hogyoku that has attached itself to her soul." Everyone gasped. Before anyone could respond I plunged my water Zanpakuto into the stand, breaking it, I grab Rukia before she can fall, set her next to me, and lean against one of the sides. The whole process took a couple seconds at most, as the dust settles Renji, the teens, Yachiru, and Yoruichi, in her true form, show up. "Yo, took ya'll long enough."

"Sorry, Yachiru kept getting us turned around," Ichigo yelled back, causing me to laugh.

"What's your excuse, Renji?" I teased.

"What? You knew I'd come?" Renji asked confused.

"Tch, I wasn't born yesterday. I knew you wanted to save her, and be the hero," I scoffed.

"Zaraki-taicho explain now!" the soutaicho shouted, opening his eyes. Just then two captains rushed on to the hill, carrying what looked like a shield wrapped in a velvet rope.

"Oh, Jushiro, it looks like we got beat to saving her," the taichou with long brown hair in a floral kimono and straw hat said to the taichou with long white hair.

"And just what did you think you were going to do with that?" the now very pissed soutaicho shouted.

I picked up Rukia and before she could even comprehend what was happening I shunpoed to Ichigo and silently told the group to run. I nodded at Renji signaling that he should go with them, and then appeared in front of the soutaichou. This whole thing took about a minute.

"Now, I don't know about Flowers and Whitey over there," I said jerking my head at the two shocked aforementioned captains. "But I can explain the rest of it."


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

As I paused the little black haired captain with long cloth wrapped braids that had gold rings at the bottom, Sui Feng, shunpoed towards the edge of the clearing after the group the group that just left. Seeing what she was doing, I let her get about halfway across the clearing before I decided to step in. I stepped in front of her a fraction of a second later.

"Tut tut, not so fast little bee," I said wagging my finger at her. "I can't let you do that."

"Don't you dare call me that, you ryoka scum!" she shouted at me.

"I don't think I heard you right, what did you just call my daughter?" Sui Feng whipped around to face my mama who was smiling, but the smile gave off oddly murderous aura. Sui Feng stammered trying to explain. "Grimm, honey you go deal with the soutaicho, I'll keep Sui Feng-taichou here," she said without dropping her smile or looking away from Sui Feng. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before shunpoing back to the soutaichou.

"Anyways, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, my name, as I already stated, is Grimm Zaraki, and I am the daughter of Kenpachi Zaraki and Retsu Unohana. I was sent here to save Rukia as stupid Geta-boshi gave her a gigai with the Hogyoku in it and it fused to her soul. The Hogyoku is a very powerful tool, that Sosuke Aizen plans to use to do who knows what," I explained.

"Sosuke Aizen was found murdered two days ago," the soutaichou said obviously not believing me.

"Tell me, old man, are you aware of the true power of Aizen's Zanpakuto?" I asked, everyone just stared at me like I was crazy. "The power of his Zanpakuto is total hypnosis. All he has to do is show someone it's Shikai release and he can make them see, smell, hear, feel, and even taste whatever he wants."

"My, my, you are just too perceptive for your own good." Everyone whipped around to find Aizen standing at the edge of the clearing, and in front of him was Ichigo and the others. He had Rukia by the neck, they were surrounded by weird wood like spikes sticking up from the ground. I shunpoed over to them but right as I reached them Aizen plunged a gloved hand into her chest. I was shocked when her chest opened allowing him to grab the Hogyoku. He threw her into Ichigo making him stumble into Renji creating a domino like effect that ended in a dog pile.

"Bankai! Soul Reaper and Death Scythe," I shouted drawing my daggers and bringing the ends together. This caused a reiatsu pillar to engulf me, knocking everyone back with the wind it created, but they still couldn't feel it. My bandages expanded, now covering neck, creating a mask that came to just under my eyes with black tear tracks going from my eyes to my chin; they also extended to cover my entire my arm along with black chains that crisscrossed up and down my arms. My holsters and vest disappeared, but my pants and feet wrappings stayed the same. My daggers transformed into a double ended scythe that was a little less that twice my size. The blades faced in opposite directions, one blade, Death, black with a blue wave-like design covering the bottom half, where the cutting edge was. The other, Soul, had red fire instead of blue waves, but other than that was identical to Death. Once the dust settled everyone, minus Aizen and the blind taichou, who had moved to stand next to him, stared at me with expressions varying from pride (papa and mama), to shock (the teens), to terror (the taichou). Wasting no more time I charged at Aizen. Right as I swung a yellow light poured down from the garganta covering the two traitors and Ichimaru, and stopping my swing. The force of the impact forced me to jump back cursing. Many people cried out for the traitorous taichou as they were lifted into the garganta.

My parents shunpoed over to me asking if I was okay. After I had assured them both that I was fine, I made my way over to the dog pile with them on my tail.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Ishida and I are a little beat up, but I really think Rukia needs to be checked out, Whatever that bastard did couldn't have been good for her body," Ichigo said, as everyone untangled themselves from each other. Mama immediately started to check out Rukia for any injuries.

"How did you know about Aizen's plan?" asked the soutaichou from behind me.

"Urahara told me," I said turning around, papa tensed beside me.

"And how did he know?" he asked, apparently, not satisfied with my answer.

"101 years ago Urahara caught him in the middle of a hollowfication experiment. The victims were Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa, Rose Otoribashi, Hachi Ushoda, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Shinji Hirako. Urahara, had went after the group to help along with Tessai Tsukabishi, and found them already half hollowfied, with Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen, watching. They tried to stop him but he got away, and then blamed his crimes on Tessai and Urahara," I said barely controlling my anger.

"So, what happened to them after they fled?" the flowery taichou asked.

"Well, Urahara helped them get control over their inner hollows, and after that we all settled down together in the World of the Living," I replied.

"Wait, you said we, so do you know where they are?" the weird taichou with a painted face asked. The tone of his voice made me uncomfortable.

"Of course, I live with the Visoreds," I replied dryly.

"The what?" the soutaichou asked.

"The Visoreds or The Masked Army, that's what the hollowfied taichou and fukutaichou call themselves." I replied. "Speaking of which, we need to return to The World of the Living, so that I can let Uncle Geta-boshi know what happened."

"You're leaving already, but you just got here? We haven't even had the chance to get to know you yet!" my mom said appearing next to me and my dad.

"I'm sorry mama, but I have to go back. The Hogyoku is very dangerous especially in the hands of Aizen, I have to tell Geta-boshi as soon as possible. Plus if I'm gone for too long Shinji and Hiyori are going to storm the Seireitei," I said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Why would Hirako do that?" my dad asked crossing his arms.

"Oh… uh… well you see… we're kinda… um dating," I mumbled scratching the back of my neck.

"And when did this happen." This is bad, very bad.

"Uh, about 31 years ago," I said, silently hoping that my dad didn't try to kill Shinji. "So anyways, about going home, can I use your Sekaimon?" I asked turning towards the soutaichou.

"Very well, but soon we will be sending a task force to keep an eye on the Aizen situation," he replied.

I nodded my head in understanding, and decided not to comment on the fact that I knew that they were really sending the task force to look after me and the others. After all of us got checked out at the fourth, due to my mother's insistence, everyone that came to Soul Society left through the Senkaimon, but this time with Jigokucho. Once we landed back in Karakura, we were met with the Visoreds and Urahara.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Where's the Hogyoku?" Urahara demanded as soon as we stepped out of the Sekaimon. We had landed in the park in the middle of the town around one in the morning. Urahara stood in front with his arms crossed, Tessai,Jinta, and Ururu stood flanking him, while the Visoreds stood in a group behind them. Shinji and Hiyori were fidgeting, and looked like they wanted to run up to me, but stayed where they were. The teens left to go back home, in hopes of getting some rest before school, leaving me alone to deal with Urahara. After that I re-entered my gigai that Tessai had so kindly brought for me.

"Well, hello to you too. No none of us are hurt, nor is Soul Society going to try to execute me," I said trying to delay having to tell them what happened.

"Where is the Hogyoku," he demanded again, obviously not in the mood for gamed.

"Um… I don't know," I said, still trying to avoid telling them that Aizen had gotten it.

"Grimm! Tell me what happened, now!"

"I was about to kill Aizen when some Gillians opened up a garganta and got Aizen and two other captains out, with the Hogyoku." I braced myself for what was about to come.

"Wait, a few Gillians shouldn't have been a problem," Shinji interjected.

"You're right, but they used Negacion to get Aizen and the others out," I replied looking at Shinji for a second, before looking back to Urahara. Urahara took a deep breath before sighing. I may be able to kick his ass in an actual battle, but goddammit the 'punishments' that he comes up with are just cruel and unusual. I remember when I blew up half of the training grounds trying to perform Sai, the most basic Bakudo, he made me re-organize his lab, and let me tell you there were things in there no child should ever see.

"Well, since you lost the Hogyoku and we think Aizen may try to create an army of Arrancars, you are going to help out and watch over Kurosaki and the others," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes that made me want to crawl into a hole, and never return.

"And just how am I going to do that?" I asked internally crying. Tessai handed Urahara a neatly folded pile of clothes, Urahara thanked him before turning back to me.

"You are the newest student at Karakura High," he said in a jovial tone that made me want to light his ass on fire.

He handed me the pile of clothes before shunpoing away. By the time he was gone I was still trying to form a coherent protest. As soon as he was out of sight I was tackled to the ground by two hyper blondes. Finally snapping out of my shock induced state, I laughed at the two blondes talking a mile a minute on top of me. Trying to talk to me quickly turned into an argument, that ended with Shinji a good 40 feet away beaten by Hiyori's sandals. I got up and dusted myself off, and walked over to Kensei and the others. After a small explanation of all that happened in Soul Society, we all decided to go home. Once we finally got Hiyori off of Shinji we all headed home, once we got there we all said goodnight and retreated to our respective rooms. When we first found this place we had Hachi create pocket dimensions to serve as our rooms and a training room, much like the one under the Urahara Shoten. Shinji and I's room had black walls and dark wooden furniture, in the center of the room was a large king sized gothic four poster bed with black curtains that were tied to the posters. I flopped onto the bed throwing the clothes into, sighing at the feeling of the silky dark red sheets. I turned over onto my back and stared at the fairy lights that were strung across the black cloth covering on the top of the bed.

"You know you have to wear that tomorrow, right?" Shinji asked with an amused tone. My only response was a groan and throwing my shoe at him.

"You are not going to get out of this, this is a punishment after all." He started picking up the discarded uniform before dropping it on my stomach. "Come on try it on for me."

"Oh, you want me to try it on?" I asked getting up and watching him nod as he sat where I was just a second ago. Seeing him nod, I walked over to the metal trash can that was on the opposite side of the bed. Materializing Soul, I dropped the offending outfit in the bin and shot a fireball at it. It immediately started burnning. Looking back over at a slack-jawed Shinji I just smiled before going over to the dresser opposite the bed and pulling out a sports bra and short sleep shorts. I went into the bathroom to take a shower, change, and whatnot. After I finished my nightly routine I exited the bathroom, noticing that Shinji was already in bed, I turned of the lights and crawled into bed next to him. I adjusted myself so that my head was on his chest and one of my legs was draped across his. We said good night and I was quickly taken over by sleep.

The next morning I was woken up at an ungodly hour by the stupid alarm Shinji had apparently set the night before. Groaning I smashed my fist down on the stupid device effectively silencing it. My pillow rumbled, I looked up to find Shinji trying to hold in his laughter. Grumbling incoherently and flipping Shinji off for his morning comment, I made my way over to the bathroom to wash my face, hoping that that would help me wake up a little. While I was in the bathroom I decided to straighten my slightly wavy hair and do my make up. Deciding to make a statement for my first day, I did a dark smokey eye with large eyeliner, and black lipstick. Putting silver hoops in my lip and what looked like a bull ring in my septum, I decided that I looked good and moved to get dressed. On my way to the closet I noticed that Shinji had fallen back asleep, giving a slight laugh I decided to leave him be. I finally decided on a red plaid mini skirt that sat low on my hips, with a pair of short black spandex shorts under it of course, the skirt had skulls all around the waist connected by a silver chain and a couple chains hanging down. For a shirt I decided on an off the shoulder bralet that went down a couple inches below my breasts, leaving my tattoo's, hip dermals, and belly button piercing on display. Putting on my normal bandaged and heeled combat boots, I decided to throw on a tattoo choker, a thick lace choker with a small skeleton in a picture frame, and hanging chains, with a leather cuff and some rings. On my right ring finger I had a silver ring with a crimson stone that connected to a plain silver midi ring by a small chain, on the other hand I had a matte black heart on my middle finger, along with a midi that came to a tip pointing to the tip of my finger. Grabbing my leather messenger bag with a skeleton hand with it's middle finger up, and my skateboard with a gory grim reaper on the deck, I headed out without waking anyone.


End file.
